The Badger In The Snakes Skin
by Beau Monty
Summary: Harry Potter AU Bellatrix and Voldemort had a son named Rigel. Follow the young boy from the time he's born to his last year of Hogwarts as he collects bugs and tries to find solace in being the heir of Slytherin and son to Voldemort. Will his friends be able to keep him from going dark or will he succumb to it?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

October 31st was a big day for many people in the wizarding world, for most it was a day to celebrate, others it was a day to mourn. For Bellatrix LeStrange, it was both, that night she gave birth to a son, Rigel Atlas Riddle, though he was called Rigel LeStrange, however, that same night the father of her child disappeared, some said he died, though she didn't believe it.

Bellatrix held her baby in her arms, she had yet to hear the news about her lover. Her younger sister, Andromeda had been there for the birth, much to her displeasure. Andromeda was glad that Bellatrix didn't have her wand, she didn't want to think about what could have happened to her if she had it.

"What are you calling him? We need to send the name to the ministry." Andromeda said quietly, she honestly wished she had taken their daughter Trick or treating that night.

Bellatrix looked up from her son to her sister with a cold look.

"What is it any business to the ministry?" Bellatrix said in a stressed out tone.

"Well for one we need a record of his birth, and two how will Hogwarts know his name?" Her sister pointed out.

"Do you need it right this second?" She hadn't thought of a name and Andromeda knew it.

"Yes." It was a lie, but Bellatrix didn't know that.

"Fine, we'll start with his last. It's LeStrange, obviously."

Andy just nodded, it was already down.

"Atlas is his first... no middle name, his first name is Rigel." Bella said, slightly rushed, she had been hoping for a girl and hadn't thought of any names for a boy.

Andy finished putting it on the certificate, she had been trying to figure out why it kept changing his last name to Riddle, she knew it wasn't a family name, but she wouldn't say anything to her sister, for fear of her life. Andromeda left the room and sent the papers to the ministry and Hogwarts, before placing the original in a file.

A whole day had passed before Bellatrix was allowed to leave, her little sister Narcissa had come to collect her and the baby. No one had told her that Rodolphus had been taken to Azkaban and that she would come under question.

"What have you called him?" Narcissa asked once they were in the LeStrange manor.

"Rigel, Rigel Atlas." Narcissa thought about the name before responding, "Lovely name, it fits him."

Bella only nodded as she went upstairs to the nursery.

"There is something you should know." Cissy timidly said, holding her own son, Draco, closer to her.

"The Dark Lord has vanished, your husband is in Azkaban, and you will be questioned." Bellatrix didn't hear anything past the first sentence, Voldemort was dead.

* * *

I know what you're all thinking, 'Oh no, not another Voldemort & Bellatrix have an evil child fanfic' But I can assure you that Rigel wouldn't hurt a fly, he'd just collect the dead ones and study 'em! But there are a lot of changes in this book.

Bellatrix is not nor will she ever be psychotic.

If you've seen my other HP book(s) this will most likely have a fem!Harry. Haven't decided yet, I don't think I've written in Harry or not.

You can all tell me if you'd rather have Evangeline Potter or Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter Two

It had been nearly three weeks since Rigel had been born and Bellatrix had yet to be visited by the ministry for questioning, though she was sure it was to come, it had gone to the back of her mind, but not before she had cut off her dark mark. She had only done it a few days ago, and although it had been healed, it seemed like something was missing, she had gotten used to it over the past decade or so, but it was safer for her son if she didn't have it. Rigel was being bathed at the moment, her sister Narcissa had shown her how to do it, three times this week, as well as how to care for a newborn. Bellatrix had never found anything as hard as this, well except maybe the first time she killed another person, but this was probably harder. She had never been responsible for another life, especially one as fragile as this one, but she was confident she could do it. She often took him for short walks after his baths, but today they weren't going to get a chance of that. Bellatrix placed a cooling Rigel in his carriage, though his cooking was met with a louder hoot. She turned her head and saw a brown spotted owl on her window sill, a note was attached to its ankle, and she went over to it, bringing Rigel with her. She took the note and quickly read it, her eyes widening ever so slightly, she glanced down at her son and put the note down. The ministry was coming today, she had hoped they wouldn't bother her, but she knew they couldn't touch her, they would come up empty-handed. She picked up her son again just as she heard a noise coming from the sitting room, they flooded in. This angered her a little, who did they think they were, just popping into her house whenever they felt like it? She stormed into the sitting room, holding Rigel close to her chest.

"Excuse me, but what gives you the right to just floo into my home unannounced?" She asked.

The minister, Cornelius Fudge, looked at Bellatrix. "You are aware that your husband was involved with He-Who-Must-Not-Named, are you not?" He asked curtly.

"Of course not, not until he was caught of course." She said coldly. "Now is that all you needed?"

Fudge sighed and shook his head. "I need to see your left arm."

Bellatrix looked appalled at the thought of her having the Dark Mark.

"Excuse me?" Rigel seemed to sense the tension and let out a whine, letting the others know of his presence. "See you are upsetting him, so if I show you my left arm will you be gone," Bellatrix said in an angry tone.

"Stop stalling Mrs. LeStrange and do as I asked to please," Fudge said in the nicest tone possible, probably to hide the fact he was growing extremely impatient.

Bellatrix glanced around at the ministry members, she let out a sigh and, with a slight struggle to hold Rigel she rolled up the left sleeve and revealed a clear arm.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mrs. LeStrange." He said after, motioning for the others to follow him out of the house through the fireplace.

* * *

Okay, so I checked some of the other chapters and I have put Evangeline Potter in them, if you would like to keep it just Harry and not another OC please tell me, thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In the years following there had been many wizards and witches who were angry at Bellatrix for not being placed in Azkaban, which she didn't really want Rigel to see or hear at such an early age. He was nearly three and had only been to a few places in the wizarding world a few times in his short life, which was not an easy task as he loved to explore and much to her disapproval, talk to anyone or anything he saw. They were currently at a muggle park, as much as she was disgusted by them, she had to admit, and they knew how to keep children happy. Rigel was talking to two boys and a girl around his age, their mothers were sitting next to her and she was trying her hardest not give them disgusted looks. Rigel had a bucket full of sand, he and the girl were building castles while the other two were collecting grass, rocks, and twigs for them. One of the women stood up.

"Hermione, it's time to go!" She called, the little girl told the boys goodbye and left with her mother.

Rigel watched her go and ran to his mother.

"We no go yet?" He asked, he still wasn't at the stage in life where he strung together long sentences.

"Not yet Rigel, go play." She told him with a smile.

He nodded with a giggle and he took off back to the sandbox.

Rigel sat back down in the sandbox when he got there.

"I no go yet." He told his new friends.

The two children cheered and smiled, they all played together until the ice cream man was heard. One of the little boys, a blonde one, stood up and ran to his mother and started to demand some ice cream, while his brother stayed with Rigel. He and the boy stood up and made their way over to them. The other woman had gotten up to get the little blonde one some, much to Bellatrix's disgust as she saw he had thrown a bit of a fit when asking for it.

"Mama, can we?" Rigel asked, pointing to the ice cream man.

"No love, not today. We'll get you a treat when we go home. I promise." Bellatrix said as she ruffled Rigel's dark hair. They left an hour later.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter Four

Rigel was playing in the garden, he had spotted a butterfly a little while ago and was off chasing it. He liked to collect insects and study them, it was a hobby of his since he could remember. His mother and aunt were in the sitting room chatting about their boys. His cousin Draco was playing on the broom he had just gotten for his birthday a few weeks ago, he had brought it over to show off, but Rigel wasn't interested in quidditch so it didn't catch his interest.

"Rigel, come look, I'll let you ride it,"

Draco said as he brandished the broom out for him to see.

"No thank you Draco, in trying to catch this butterfly."

He said quietly as his eyes darted around looking for the thing.

"Can you get me a jar?" He asked once he spotted it.

Draco looked at his younger cousin before opening his mouth.

"Just ask an elf." He said as if it was the most obvious choice.

"No time, I might not get another chance to catch one till next summer," Rigel said in a rushed tone.

Draco rolled his eyes before walking towards the manor.

"You and your bloody bugs." He said with a shake of his head.

"You, get me an empty jar,"

Draco commanded the first house elf he saw, the elf nodded and snapped its fingers, and handed it to Draco.

"May I do anything else for you master?" Mane asked Draco in a small voice.

"No," Draco replied before going back out to Rigel.

"Here's your jar." He said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Thank you," Rigel said as he took the jar, he went over to the leaf the butterfly was on and gently entrapped it.

"Isn't she a beauty?" He asked in a soft voice as he smiled and watch it fly around in the jar.

"You do know it's just a bug, right?" Draco asked his cousin as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It is an insect and very rare for me to catch in one try."

It usually took Rigel over an hour sometimes to even try and catch an insect, if he ended up catching one it was almost always near sunset.

"Well do you want to try out my broom so you can be ready to try out for quidditch in two years or not?"

Draco asked after a few minutes of silence from them both.

"No thank you, I have to go study and draw it so I can place it in my book,"

Rigel said as he walked passed his cousin and into the manor.

"Mother, look what I caught!" He exclaimed as he headed into the sitting room.

"It's a Holly Blue, it's beautiful isn't it?"

He got very excited when it came to his interest, especially the bug one. Bellatrix looked away from her little sister and to her son, she glanced at the jar before nodding and smiling at him.

"It is a very beautiful son, why don't you go play with your cousin now." She told the boy.

"Alright, mother," Rigel said quietly, he headed for the stairs so he could take the butterfly up to his room for later.

He set it on his desk and poked a few holes in it. "I'll bring you back some plants when I come back, I promise."

He didn't have many friends other than his cousin, the Del Rey's', and the Alexander boy, so in a way, the bugs and animals he caught and studied were his friends.

* * *

So how was it?


	5. Chapter Five

I do not own HP

* * *

Chapter Five

Rigel let out a small breath as he looked at the list, it contained all the things he would need for his first year at Hogwarts. He had gotten his letter a few weeks ago and was still in some shock, he honestly doubted his magical abilities quite a bit.

"Rigel, are you ready?" His mother called from the sitting room where the fireplace was located.

He shoved it into his pocket and ran down the stairs to the sitting room. "Coming mother!" He called out.

He took a bit of Floo powder from her and the two headed to Diagon Ally to gather his belongings for school.

The trip there had been a quick one, he had gotten all he would need and then some. He was now packing up his luggage for school, he had been told that he couldn't bring his snake.

"Edgar, I'm sorry that I have to leave you but Hogwarts isn't a place for snakes." He said sadly.

"I think it should be since Slytherin is the house of snakes and you can keep them as pets, but it wouldn't be fair to the other houses. You can't really keep a badger or a lion for a pet now can you?" He asked his pet.

Edgar tilted his head as he listened before he hissed out a reply. "Who will watch me and clean my cage? No one can take of me like you."

He sounded a bit sad that Rigel was leaving him.

"You could sneak me in, I'll be good." He suggested, he wasn't a big snake so it would probably be easy for him to stay hidden for the school year.

"Edgar that could work actually..." Rigel quietly said.

"But if we get caught, I don't know what will happen to you." Now it was his turn to be sad.

"I'll bring you extra treats when I come back for break." He promised.

Edgar let out a sigh and nodded in agreement. "Fine."

He said before slithering back to his cage and laying there. Rigel finished up his packing and picked up his cat, Allie.

"I can take an owl or a cat, it would be wise for me to take Ale so I can write to my mother, but ]Draco has an eagle owl that I might be able to use if need be." In the end, he decided to take his cat and leave his owl, hoping his cousin would share his own owl with him.

* * *

Sorry, it's not so exciting, I'm not very good at coming up with things like that, anyways it should pick up soon, hopefully.


	6. Chapter Six

I do not own HP

* * *

Chapter Six

The mother and son were walking through a train station, the older woman was sending glares at nearly everyone while the young boy was pushing his cart beside her excitedly.

"Remember my little prince, you stay away from any mud-bloods and blood traitors and stick with your cousin."

She had told him all of this before they had left home and many times before this week had even begun.

"I know mother, but how will I know if they're blood traitors?"

He asked as he looked up at her. A group of redheads walked past them with a dark haired boy following along in the back.

"You see them, they're blood traitors, anyone who looks like a Weasley you are to stay away from."

As Rigel stared at the large family he swallowed, it was a lot to know about at such a young age.

"Alright, mother."

He hoped he would be able to listen to her, though he had been known to not do as told. They passed through the barrier a moment later and were now trying to get through the loud crowds of people. His body seemed to tense under his mother's hand and he became more alert, he could practically hear everything that was going on along with his own heart. Bellatrix could feel him beginning to panic, it had annoyed her at first that he hadn't outgrown them, but this was her son and she cared deeply enough for him that it concerned her.

"You have extra calming draught in your rucksack, remember to take a deep breath like the healer recommended."

She told him softly as they stopped. Rigel managed a small nod and tried to calm himself down, he took a deep breath in and out for a few moments and then nodded again to let her know he was fine. After a while of walking around the two of them found his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Though the two boys were a year apart they were quiet close. Soon it was time to board the train for Hogwarts and this thought actually scared Rigel quite a bit. He had never been apart from his mother for more than a day and from what he could remember from when he was little or whenever they did go out, people would always whisper about her or give her looks. It worried him that he wouldn't be there to protect her from their hateful stares and hurtful words, but he knew very well she did well on her own. Rigel hugged his mother tightly before he boarded the train whispering,

"I love you mother, please be safe."

Bellatrix's heart warmed at his words, it was a normal reaction she had when he told her he loved her.

"I love you too my little prince."

She told him before pulling out of the hug and brushing some hair from his face.

"Now go before you miss the train,"

* * *

I promise that this will get interesting soon


	7. Chapter Seven

I do now own HP

* * *

Chapter Seven

The ride to Hogwarts was a pretty boring one, Rigel sat in the compartment behind his cousins with a few of his friends. Kaiden Alexander, Penelope, Sebastian, and Johnathan Del Rey, and another boy named Thomas Atwood. Rigel had already decided that he didn't like Thomas, the boy reminded him of his uncle just pint sized. Once the train had gotten to Hogsmeade he exited the train with his friends and left to the boats. As they only held four each he went to sit with Kaiden, Thomas, and a blonde haired girl he'd learned was named Luna. He stared in amazement at the lake and even got a little excited at seeing the squid. Thomas could be heard muttering about his oddness under his breath while Kaiden just sat there like a giddy little boy in a candy shop. Luna told them all odd little things about creatures her father had discovered, which he had never heard of and of course started a small debate about them with her. It ended on friendly terms once they reached the shore and headed up the steps of the castle. His mother and cousin had both told him what to expect when he arrived, so he made sure to say a little out of the ways of the large group so as to not induce any panicking. They were called in and after going through a good portion of the names he was called, a collective gasp could be heard along with some whispers which made him nervous. He glanced over to his cousin who nodded to him, motioning him towards the stood with his head. Rigel swallowed and tried to summon up enough courage to do so. The hat was placed upon his head a few moments after he was seated and then a voice was in his head.

'Hello young heir, it's been a while since I've come across another one of you. Over fifty years to be exact.' The young boy was startled by the voice, he'd been told it would shout out his house as soon as it was on his head.

"H - Hello." He shakily said in a quiet voice, "Can - can you place me in Slytherin?"

It was where he had been told he would go since he could remember. 'Slytherin? Are you sure? I think you would do a lot better in Hufflepuff, it is up to you, though.'

Hufflepuff! He couldn't, if he was placed there he'd be an even bigger embarrassment to his mother and family name.

"No - no thank you, sir, you need to put me in Slytherin." It came out as a near cry.

Just the thought of it scared him, anything but Slytherin would be bad, he just knew he would get into trouble for it even though his mother had said she would love him no matter the house he guessed she was just saying that.

'Very well then, it'll be Slytherin!" The last word brought relief to his chest and a slight ache to his ear.

He quickly went to join his cousin and two friends who were seated there already. He watched the rest of it go on and once it over listened to Dumbledore's speech. He pushed his food around until it was time to go up to the dorms, there had been too many people around for his liking. Afterward, he went to bed and waited for the next day to start.

* * *

Here's your chapter of the day!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The following weeks had been a little boring to Rigel, especially in Lockhart's class. The man was clearly full of himself, his mother had made a few remarks about the man when they had gone to get his books, and none of the words had been nice. He was currently sitting in the library with his friends, the four now five of them were an odd group. Luna and Johnathan were both Ravenclaws while Sebastian was in Hufflepuff, everyone else was in Slytherin with the exception of Penelope who was a Gryffindor. They were often given odd looks when they walked down the halls to their classes or the dining hall and it made him uncomfortable. "Lockhart's classes are ridicules, how can anyone be so full of themselves?" Johnathan finally asked in an annoyed tone. "Well Pen, how can anyone be so full of themselves?" Kaiden asked her with a smirk. Penelope shot the boy a glare, "I do not have that big of a head, that's just rude to assume." Luna hadn't known them for as long as they had, but she had caught on to all of their personalities quite quickly and she was so blunt it hurt. "Yes you do, maybe not quite as big as his, but you do have a big head. I've caught you looking at yourself three times in the bathrooms already, and that's only been in the past weeks." Penelope looked at her with her mouth slightly open while the boys let out a small laugh. The librarian, Mrs. Prince seemed to hear them now because she came over and gave them a warning look while hushing them.

Now done with their work the group of children went off to their dorms to put it all away, with two Ravenclaws they seemed to get everything done much faster than they would on their own which left them with more time to hang out with each other. On his way out of the dorms, he was stopped by his cousin, Draco. "Why are you hanging out with that blood traitor?" He asked. Rigel's brows bushed together in confusion, he had grown up with most of them and Luna was a pureblood, wasn't she? "What – who are you talking about? Luna?" He asked. "Yes, Lovegood. Didn't aunt Bella tell you to stay away from their kind?" The blue-eyed boy looked a little upset about it. "Well yes, but she only mentioned the Weasleys being blood traitors." The brown-eyed boy argued back quietly. "I didn't know she was a blood traitor." He enjoyed her company, he didn't want to not be able to be her friend because of something like this. "You need to stop hanging around her, it'll only cause trouble." It was a warning, he knew it.


End file.
